Light Protectors: Thunders Light
by Kale Thunderhorse Lampkin
Summary: This is a story of the Light Protectors tag from the perspective of Keval. Keval is a young keyblade wielder that dreams of becoming the greatest master of all time. With the help of his friends he learns that being a leader is much more than being the best.
1. Prologue: Power of Friendship

Prologue

On the outskirts of Daybreak Town,

just on the top of a hill, was a tree. This tree was nothing special. Just your

everyday plain tree, but to two friends it was their castle of enchantment.

They quickly climb up to the tallest branch that they can get to and peer out

to see the town light up just as the sun rises behind the clock tower. A young

boy looks directly at the tallest tower, hoping to get a glimpse of the famous

Foretellers with his dark hazel eyes.

"You really think you will be

keyblade master someday?" A young girl asks

"I don't think, I know!" The boy

answers confidently "I'm going to be the greatest keyblade master of all time,

just you watch Cetus!"

He looks at Cetus and smiles. Cetus

was a smaller girl with straight brown hair about shoulder length, it was

usually held back with a blue headband. She wore a black tank top dress that

had galaxy patterns designed on it. She looked back at him with her light blue

eyes and bumped him with her elbow'

"But Keval don't you have to be

smart to be a keyblade master?" She joked, "you won't ever be a master if you

keep skipping class!"

They both laugh as Keval stands up

on the branch and leans against the trunk of the tree, moving his hands

behind his head. Keval was a little taller and bigger than most kids his age.

He had brown spiky hair and dark hazel eyes that glowed in the sun. He wore a

camouflage hoodie with black pants.

"I wouldn't keep skipping class if

they actually taught something fun" He laughs as sticks his tongue out at her

in a mocking fashion

She repays the gesture and smiles

"It is fun. Your mind is just on one thing and that's how to get a keyblade"

"I mean you're not wrong!"

"Look just promise me you'll be at class

for the rest of the school year. You really can't afford to miss anymore school

work." Cetus puts up a fist with a pinky extended

"Okay. I promise I will show up for

school, even though it's stupid and boring" Keval takes his pinky and locks it

with hers. "But you have to promise to train with me every day when we get our

keyblade! Deal?"

"Deal!"

They both laugh as the sun

finally breaks over the horizon. The clock tower starts to ring as Keval and

Cetus climb down from the tree. As Keval climbs down he looks up to the sky one

last time, catching a quick glimpse of a falling star. He closes his eyes and

makes a wish

"Keval! Hurry up!" Cetus yells from

the bottom of the tree. "We only have a few minutes to get to school!"

Keval smiles at the thought of his

wish and hurries down. Both him and Cetus race towards the school as fast as

they can.

"I will be a keyblade master" He

thought to himself as he ran into the school house.

. . .

A few years later Keval is able to obtain his keyblade. He was so excited that he almost destroyed a local china shop from swinging it around so much. He had spent many hours dreaming about this moment and all of his work has finally paid off. Cetus obtained her keyblade not too long after. Together they trained so that they might one day join a union. They constantly argued about whether they should join a union together or pick a union by its leader. They laughed at these arguments because they both knew where Keval was going to go. He had his heart set on learning from Master Ira, who was the leader of the keyblade master Foretellers. Now that he has his keyblade, Keval aims to be the strongest weilder of all time. So strong that he can be the rival of the mysterious Master of Masters, who is the Master of the Foretellers.

A few months later, the day of the selection ceremony was finally here. Keval and Cetus arrive at the fountain early.

"Well the day is finally here" Keval says trying to hide his excitement

Cetus smiles and splashes a little bit of water in his face. "Cool down hot head, we need to make sure we have everything prepared"

Keval shocked by how cold the water was, quickly wipes away at the water. He gives a small grumble and shoots a look at Cetus.

She smiles and sticks her tongue out in a mocking fashion

He laughs and returns the favor and then turns his attention to the clock tower. There he focuses on the windows, hoping to get glimpse of his future masters. "I'm ready Cetus"

His excitement escapes in his smile. "How about you? Do you know which union you're going to join?

She turns to looks at the clock tower as well

"Angius. . ." She said quietly, hoping her choice of going to a different union doesn't hurt Kevals feelings

"That's awesome! Master Invy is very strong and just. I wish you the best of luck" He gives her a small pat on the back letting her know that he supports her decision.

"Just promises me that we will still hangout some time. Ya know, between mission?"

She turns to him and puts up her fist with a pinky extended out to him. "I'll only hang out with you if you promise to stay on top of your studies. I won't be around to save your ass anymore."

He wraps his pinky around hers and grins "I promise I'll do my best. That's the best I can give you"

They both laugh and nod at the same time

"It's a deal"


	2. Chapter 1: A Day of Training

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning in Daybreak Town. Most of its citizens are still asleep as the night fades into daylight. Keval walks from his home to the water fountain square. He loved to train near the fountain in the mornings. Something about the water splashing from the fountain always relaxed him and that's what he needed right now. He had just returned home from a long mission. To him there is no better way to relax than meditating in his favorite spot. Removing his signature camouflage hoodie, he folds it up into a small soft spot for him to kneel on. He kneels down in front of the fountain, closing his eyes to shield him from distractions. He brings his hands out in front of his chest, as he summons a small string of electricity between his hands. The humming of energy passing through his fingers gave him a focus point to keep audible distractions at bay.

"What does it mean to be a leader?" A soft voice asked.

Keval turns around to see a tall slender young man. The young man hides his face under a white unicorn mask that has a gold trim. Long blue hair flows out from the mask like a horses main. His white, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all light blue in coloration and have gold embroidering. Gold tassels appear on the front of his cloak.

"Oh!? Master Ira I wasn't expecting to see you today!" surprised and unaware how long Ira had been standing there, Keval bows and quickly patted the dirt off his black cargo pants. He stands at attention before his master. Master Ira smiles waves his hand to tell Keval that he doesn't have to be so formal.

"Well?" He asked patiently

"Sir. To be a leader is to take charge and control of any situation. It's to be the best of the best at any given time and/or situation. Sir!" Keval answers with such confidence that couldn't help but smile.

Ira gives a small laugh and puts a hand on Kaval's shoulder as he walks past him

"Good answer, but not the right one. You still have a lot to learn my student."

Keval watches his master walk away towards the Clock Tower. He slumps his shoulders and gives a long sigh, rubbing the back of his head in a fit.

"aww man. What does he want from me!?" he says in frustration and disappointment.

Keval has been working real hard to earn his right to take the Mark of Mastery exam. With the Mark of Mastery, he will finally be recognized as a full-fledged keyblade master, a dream that he is so close to achieving. He has done everything for Master Ira to the best of his abilities. There are few who can best him in a keyblade duel, he has near complete mastery over thunder spells, and he collects just as much, if not more lux than anyone in his union. What else does he have to do to earn a shot at the exam?

"Maybe you should spend more time studying the books than the techniques" A soft female voice rings out. "Obviously you're lacking somewhere and we both know it isn't your physical abilities" A young girl giggles as she appears from behind a wall.

"Aw give me a break Cetus!" He didn't appreciate the extra hit to his pride

She was small girl standing only about to Kavals chest. Her hair was slightly longer than when they were kids. She still had the same headband though. Recently she wears these black wrapping around her arms that always slightly concerned Keval. She would always change the subject when he asked her about them.

"Well since you're here maybe we can help each other out?"

she tilts her head in confusion "hmm? What do you have in mind this time? I'm not going to do your paperwork again. You still haven't paid me back from the last time I did"

"No nothing like that and yes I did. I brought you lunch that day"

"No you tried to buy lunch, but didn't have enough munny. I ended up paying for both of us!" she placed her hands on her hips and gave an angry glare at him. He winced at the mistake he made and knew he would pay for it later.

"Okay, I still owe you. But do you think you can do this one thing for me?" He places his hands together pleading to her. He kneels down so that she stands taller than him knowing that would help his case. "Please"

Cetus thinks for a moment and takes a big sigh "Okay as long as it doesn't get me in trouble. I don't want to have to have another lecture by Master Ava"

Keval jumps with excitement and grabs Cetus hand "Alright!" Keval takes off running, pulling Cetus as he goes. As he builds up speed, Cetus slowly starts to fall behind him. She knows if he goes any faster he's going to cause her to fall.

"Keval! Slow down! I'm not as fa…." Suddenly Keval picks Cetus up and darts quickly towards the outskirts of town. His feet start to spark as he picks up speed. Suddenly he was gliding on electricity soaring over the town as fast as he could. Cetus clung tight to his shoulders. He darted past the Clock Tower, zoomed past the edge of Daybreak Town, and halted to a stop in a small open field surrounded by hills and trees. Cetus pushes herself off out of Kaval's arms.

"WATER!" She screams in a fit of anger as water forms in an orb around her. The orb flies towards Keval, hitting him directly in the chest. The impact is so strong that it sends him flying into a tree.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL HIT YOU WITH SOMETHING A LOT HARDER!" she said angrily. "Next time ask before you touch me!"

"Ouch!" he screamed. Keval slowly stands up on a branch, trying to wipe off any water he can. He shoots a look at Cetus. "Look we needed to get here quickly and you're not as fast as me"

"That doesn't give you the right to just lift me up without asking!" She points her keyblade at Keval threatening to strike again.

He mumbled to himself a few profanities as he quietly said "I'm sorry"

He jumps out of the tree landing next to her "I should have asked and I apologize for not doing so"

"That's a start I guess" She puts her hands on her hips and surveys the open field. "So what are we doing out here?"

"I found something interesting" Keval walks over to a tree and pulls out a small charm. It was black as night, with two yellow circles that looked like eyes.

"You see this? It's a summoning game." He holds up letting the morning sun shine through it. "You're the only person I trust that is smart enough to know what to do with this"

"Oh wow! I've never seen one like that before? Where do you think it summons?"

"I don't know. I've tried and tried, but I can't activate it. Do you think you can do it"?

Keval tosses the gem to Cetus. She fumbles to catch it, but brings it in safely to her hands

"Hey! Don't just throw things at me!"

Keval relaxes against the tree while Cetus looks over the gem. He places his hands behind his head, slightly bored as she repeatedly brings it up to the light looking through it and then back into her shadow. Keval notices that every time she brings it into her shadow, she winces as if she was in pain. He wonders if it has anything to do with what she's hiding under her wrappings.

"Keval" She said with a worried voice "this gem looks to be made of darkness. I think you should turn this into Master Ira"

Keval walks over to Cetus and reaches out for the gem. She places it into his hands and quickly pulls her hands back away from it. She discreetly rubs her arms and hands as if they were in pain.

"I thought summoning gems were only forged by the lights from pure hearts, where did a summoning gem of darkness come from?" He holds it curiously.

Cetus looks him directly in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be playing with this Keval. Turn it in immediately. Before something bad happens"

_Return to darkness_

Cetus and Keval whip around going back to back. Both scanning the area around them looking for the voice they just heard

"Cetus do you see anything"

_Return to darkness_

Cetus summons her Starlight keyblade and readies herself in a defensive stance. The keyblade shaft is light-blue and rounded, ending with an orb past the teeth, which are formed by a spike and a five-pointed star of the same color

"There just beyond the tree line!" She points to a hoard of Shadow Heartless flowing towards them.

_All that is born from darkness must return to darkness. _

"No thanks. I'm really fond of the world of light. Thanks for the offer though!" Keval summons his Sleeping Lion keyblade. Its handle is green, while the guard is a dark grey. The base in the shape of a revolvers barrel. The blade is a thin shaft, with a mane less lion head as the tip and a fleur-de-lis as the teeth. The Keychain is a dull grey, with the token being a mane less lion mane.

He rests his keyblade on his shoulder as he charges towards the hoard. He picks up speed as he closes the distance, bringing his left hand up in front of him fingers spread as if he was reaching for something. Just as the first heartless is about to attack him, he swings his keyblade from its resting position, crushing the heartless into the ground.

"THUNDARA!" Lightning sparks out from his keyblade striking all around Keval, destroying all heartless in his area.

"Waterga!" Cetus shouts as she is engulfed by an orb of water. Keval darts to the side distracting the heartless as Cetus takes aim. Suddenly The water orb exploded towards the heartless destroying rows of them. She then summons multiple columns of water, blasting the heartless into the air. Keval glides up and slashes through them.

During the fight a Shadow runs through clouds of dark vapor avoiding the two keyblade wielders. He finds a black gem on the battlefield and quickly takes off with it

"Keval the gem!" Cetus shouts as she points to a retreating heartless. The heartless carrying the summoning gem that had fallen from Kaval's pockets.

"Ugh! Stupid!" Keval curses at himself as he summons a stream of electricity to his feet creating a platform to glide on. Streaking towards the heartless, he slashes through it at full speed. He quickly grabs the gem and holds it tightly in his grip. As he lands, Keval stumbles and falls to the ground. His legs and arms on fire with pain. Cetus finishes off the last of the heartless and rushes to Kaval's side.

"Are you okay Keval?"

Unknown to him, Keval was scratched by a few heartless during his charge. Cetus pulls out a small glass vial with a healing potion in it. She pours it over Kaval's wounds, healing them instantly.

"Honestly you shouldn't be so reckless."

"Right because I was totally prepared for a hoard of heartless to attack this close to Daybreak Town!" He said as sarcasm dripped from his mouth

"It is a little out of character even for them. Do you think it has anything to do with that gem?"

Keval loosens his grip and holds the gem up to the sun looking through it "I don't know, but they were pretty desperate to get it their hands on it" he gives it to Cetus, who quickly places it in her satchel

"I guess I'll be the responsible one as always. Maybe Master Invy can find some answers."

"Maybe so"

They both take a moment to collect themselves. Keval does a quick survey of the area to make sure the heartless are gone. He takes a breath of relief and darts back to Cetus who was looking towards the town.

Keval raises his arm towards Cetus, offering his hand to her. "Would you like a ride back to town?"

She rolls her eyes and they both laugh. Keval lifts Cetus on his back and the both glide back to town.

Back in the open field a Shadow Heartless appears in the tree that held the gem. It climbs the tree to watch Keval and Cetus as they disappear in the distance. It shakes its body violently and disappears in a portal of darkness

_Return to darkness_


	3. Chapter 2: A Spark of Fire

Chapter 2

A bell rings out into the air. The sound of freedom to Keval's ears. He stretches a bit before stepping away from his books. He had spent the last few hours trying to study for a written exam. He had promised Cetus that he would focus more on studying this week and he isn't that type to break a promise to friends.

"Finally!" He said with a breath of relief. "I can get the hell out of here and actually do something productive."

Keval stepped outside of his dorm room and began to walk the streets of Daybreak Town. He wandered around, taking in the beautiful scenery and enjoying the beautiful day. He always loved how at peace the town was.

His stomach began to growl as he caught the scent of the local bakeries. If there was one thing Keval loved more than fighting, it was eating. He followed the scent from the fountain to a road completely crowded by hungry patrons. He sighed as he realized the afternoon lunch rush was in mid effect.

"Well, I can't train on an empty tank now can I?" He grins fiendishly.

He turns south of the fountain and walks a few blocks before turning into an ally. The ally was a short cut that led to the market street, which is where all the food stands and restaurants were. Him and his friends would use this as a way to bypass the crowds so that they could get to their favorite ice cream shop faster.

As he nears the midway point in the ally, He notices a small young lady with pinkish and purplish hair. He had goggles over her face as she was playing around with medals and a keychain. Her keyblade had a violet handle and blade with a pink highlight, with a pink diamond at the pommel. Its guard consists of two clubs facing each other, with a pink checkered pattern. The teeth are a dark pink spade with an angled base. The Keychain's links are a bronze color, and the token is an Ace of Clubs. It was the Lady Luck keyblade, which meant one it was one person whom Keval knew very well.

"Laci!" Keval cried out as he moved closer to the young lady. "Shouldn't you be doing this in the workshop?"

Where Cetus was Keval's best friend, Laci was like a little sister. Back when they were younger, Laci had shown an extraordinary aptitude for mage. Even more so than Cetus, but Laci had very little control over her magic. Now normally this wouldn't be such a horrible thing, except her favorite magic was fire and let's just say there aren't as many flammable objects in Daybreak Town anymore. Her personality was a little different than the norm, to the point that the world of Wonderland would mistake her as one of their own. This gave her a little bit of a reputation around town and out of fear parents began to separate their children from Laci. She was bullied day in and day out. That was until Keval finally decided to show up for school one day and put an end to it. Ever since then, he made sure she was taken care of, even if it meant he, himself, would be rejected by his peers.

Keval didn't care about any of that though. He kind of admired her bravery and nerve. Most people would have given up after suffering the amount of bullying she had endured, but not Laci. As long as she had her tinkering projects to keep her distracted or having the occasional conversation with her keyblade, she could care less about the world around her. Keval spent weeks pleading to the master of Leopardus about constructing a safe workshop for her so that she could do her projects safely. Which raises the question on why is she doing this out in the open?

"it's such a pretty day and the workshop was so stuffy" she smiles as she slides her goggles up, revealing her innocent brown eyes. She looked up at Keval, but continued to tinker with the medals "and since I am not doing any magic, I figured it would be safe to come out!"

"Hey! Shouldn't you keep your eyes on th. . . "

A bright flash of fire suddenly shot out the tip of her keyblade and whirled into a flower garden lighting it on fire. A second flash of fire shot out, this time striking a young man at the fountain. Keval was impressed with the distances at which the Fira spell had travel, but he turned his focus towards the now spreading fire at the flower shop.

"Hey go check on that . . ." Laci was already halfway down the street before Keval could finish his command. He knew the boy was probably hurt but was really proud of how quickly Laci reacted.

"Well at least she's got a good heart" he smiled as he turned towards the fire summoning his Keyblade

"Water!' he shouted. An orb of water starts to surround him as he aims carefully. The orb shoots directly into the base of the fire extinguishing most of it. There was still a small section portion of a bush on fire. Keval quickly raised his keyblade up to aim another water spell, when suddenly he himself is being blasted with a heavy stream of water.

He looks up and sees an angry Cetus. She had just knocked him silly with a Waterga spell. She stomps over to Keval and helps him up

"thanks." He says as he reaches up for her hand, only for her turn her hand into a fist to bop Keval on the top of his head. Keval's eyes tear up a bit from the sharp pain as he tries to rub it away.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"I don't know what kind of prank you are trying to pull, but you will not touch my flowers ever again!" She put her hands on her hips "You know how much work I put into these!"

He sighed heavily as he stood up

"It wasn't me. it was . . ." he hesitates to tell Cetus that it was Laci's fault as the two have somewhat of a conflicted history. They both come from the same guild, but they are usually against each other. Keval never really understood it and he honestly tried to stay out of it. All he knew that as long as he was around, they weren't allowed to fight and luckily the adhered to that rule. But he knew that if Cetus found out Laci had just burned her bush, there would be no stopping her.

"It was what?!" she said

"It was an accident. I was in the secret ally way, practicing some moves and I let a fire spell slip. You know I'm not very good with fire and ice magic" he laughs nervously, hoping she buys into the fib.

"oh no," Cetus says, looking past Keval "Looks like you aren't the only one who made a boo-boo." She points over to Laci as she helps the young man out of the fountain. She groans and rolls her eyes. "Let's go make sure everything is okay."

Keval lets her pass by first and does a small fist pump behind her back, knowing she would be too focused on Laci and the boy, to question his fib.

Despite the conflicted past, Cetus had really grown to like Laci. Keval knew this because Cetus doesn't lecture Laci as she does him. Instead of throwing out insults or blasting her with powerful water spells, Cetus takes a moment to speak clearly and to explain to Laci in a kinder fashion. Keval was honestly jealous, as he had been blasted by water so much he was starting to develop a flinch from the word water.

As the two walked closer to the fountain, Laci was conversing with the young man. The boy had dark hair with a pair of goggles perched on his for head. He wore dark clothing and had a negative aura around him. It took Keval a moment, but slowly start to recognize who it was.

"Tenebrae," Cetus said worriedly

Tenebrae was a Unicornnis, Like Keval. In fact, he was one of, if not THE strongest member. He had the unusual ability to control dark magic, which intimidated a lot of people. Keval greatly admired Tenebrae and he had hoped to train with him, but Tenebrae doesn't train. He doesn't even interact with anyone that isn't a book. During missions, he would often be found alone. Any interaction with his teammates was kept to a minimum. Anyone who can complete team missions by themselves isn't to be taken lightly. Keval looked into Tenebrae's eyes and saw anger and knew that if Laci stuck around much longer, Tenebrae might hurt her.

"Laci!" He said as he pulled her back away from Tenebrae "You should go back to your workshop, It's safer there"

He nods at Cetus to take Laci and puts himself between Tenebrae and the girls, hoping he wouldn't have to fight. Cetus takes Laci hand and walks her off back towards her workshop. Laci waved bye at Tenebrae, unaware of how dangerous he really is.

"Look, I apolo. . ."

"WHO

ARE YOU TO COMMAND SOMEONE AROUND LIKE THAT?!" Tenebrae interrupted, in a stern and hateful voice. "You aren't her boss and you aren't better than anyone else around here!"

"Hey man! I wasn't commanding anyone. I was making sure she was safe!"

Keval looked down and noticed Tenebrae had clenched his fists.

"It's what friends do and we shouldn't fight. We are teammates. Teammates help each other grow, not fight each other!" Keval pleaded

Tenebrae unclenched his fist and turned around

"Whatever dude. Teammates and friends are overrated and if you think otherwise then you are as dumb as I thought. I am over this conversation." Tenebrae said as he walked away.

Keval took a deep sigh

"Crisis averted," he said as he walked towards the market street, now void of life as the shops closed their stores down in a panic.

"I've missed lunch!" Keval cries out in agony.

"Oh you big dolt, you haven't missed anything!" A young ladies voice rings out.

Keval turns around to see a young lady with blond hair in a ponytail, a yellow tank top, and jean shorts. It was Cetus's friend Ashley.

Ashley was a very sweet young lady, who was extremely quick in both combat and wit. She was every bit as beautiful as she was deadly.

Cetus brought her around to our hangout spots every so often. Keval and her hit it off almost instantly. They would constantly talk about the worlds they traveled to and critique each other's combat strategies. But that was the thing about Ashley and Keval. They just had the ability to connect with people.

"Here I got you this" She pulls out a small ice cream bar and hands it over

Kevals eyes light up as he takes a bite.

"Did you get the necklace?"

Keval's eyes widen as he stops mid-chew. He was confused as he couldn't think of a reason why he would need a necklace.

"You didn't forget did you?!" Ashley smacks the back of Kevals head causing him to drop his ice cream

"AHH! My ice cream!" he cried

"Hey! Focus!" she grabs his face by the cheeks and pulls his eyes towards hers. He blushed slightly as he stared into her violet eyes. "Did you get the gift for Laci?!"

Keval stands up as he suddenly remembers that he had pooled everyone's munny together to purchase a gift for Laci. He pulled away from Ashley and quickly looked down the market street to see if anything was still open.

"uhhh" he said with a worried tone

"Why am I not surprised?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. "Let's hurry up and find something. I am sure Laci and Cetus are half way to the party"

They eventually find a store that was a few blocks away from the commotion. It was a small, but cute jewelry store. Nothing too fancy, just simple rings and necklaces. Keval wasn't one to really care about accessories, but he knew how much a gift would mean to Laci and he really hoped they could find a good necklace for her. He looks over at Ashley and sees her starring into a case with a singular necklace.

"See something you like?" He asks as he walks over to the case.

"Yes, but we aren't here for me. We are here for Laci." She frowned a bit as she turned away from the case.

"Oh!" Keval runs over to the back corner of the store and sees a simple black choker with a charm of gears hanging from it. "This is it!"

Ashley walks over and smiles "Oh she will love this one! Hurry up and buy it so we can beat them to the party!"

Keval walked over to the clerk and pulled out his munny pouch. He pointed over to the necklace they had just found and asked to buy it. The clerk explained how he never thought anyone would buy the necklace and how happy he is to see it going to a new home. The clerk packaged it up and gave it to Ashley. The two quickly darted out the door and ran as fast as they could to the outside of town.

"Come on Keval you are so slow!" Ashley yelled "If they beat us there, you know Cetus is going to kick your ass!"

Keval shuddered at the thought. He summoned a stream of electricity under his feet, slowly rising to the air. He reached out to Ashely. She blushed a bit but grabbed his hand. He pulled her up on his back and held her legs as the two rode on the electricity to their destination.

"I didn't think you two were going to make it on time." Said a tall boy with followed by a yawn. It was Solas, the loan Ursus of the group. Keval never knew someone who could sleep as much as Solas

"Keval you dog! I bet you took Ashley off on a date!" said a boy behind a golden mask

"Ray stop that! It's not your place to make such assumptions" replied a girl with black and white hair

The boy with the golden mask was Ray of Vulpes. Ray was a mini Keval and the two would often prank the group and cause a little bit of mischief. Lord help the team whenever Ray and Keval were having a prank war. The girl was Mojie. She was a Leopardus like Ashley and Laci. She was a quiet girl, but honestly the only one that could keep Ray in check. Another young man walks behind Ray and bops him on the head.

"Behave fox boy. Cetus and Laci should be here any moment and the last thing we need is you and Keval going at each other" Said Rylan with a laugh. Rylan was also a member of Vulpes with Ray. He was much more toned down than Ray, but was also know to instigate from a distance.

"Did you get the necklace Keval?" Mojie asked quietly from behind Ashley

"WE got the necklace," Ashley said before Keval could say anything. She hugged Mojie and joined the others as they wait for Cetus and Laci.

Keval walks over to a tree and leans against it, looking out towards the river. He often wonders how he got so lucky to end up with a group of friends like this. He takes in the moment as he watches the flow of the river. The words of Tenebrae coming back to him.

_Teammates and friends are overrated . . . _

"you know Tenebrae. . . Maybe you just haven't had the chance to make friends. We should fix that. Next mission, I'll invite you out to meet the group!" Keval thought to himself.

Keval looks off in the distance to see Cetus and Laci approaching the group

"Well show time!" Keval said as he turned to everyone. The group started to position themselves for the surprise and Ashley pulled out the necklace and hid it behind her back. Everyone smiling with joy and excitement

"Yeah next time you will have to join us; Don't you think that would be fun Tenny?" Keval thought to himself . . . .


End file.
